Another Statistical Tragedy
by truthseeker97
Summary: Oneshot! With Peter Capaldi's Doctor. Callie hasn't had the best of starts, and things don't go any better on an unsuspecting starry night. But can the Doctor be the man he strives to be and help another life? Slight graphic mentions of rape- so please be warned. (I'm awful at summaries so please just give it a chance...)


**Author's note- I'm not sure where I got this idea from, but it's just a little idea that wanted writing. Now, this could be a little graphic, I'm not too sure. Graphic because of mentions of rape and aftermath of rape. **

**Also, the Doctor in this is Peter Capaldi's Doctor. The reason is because I think he's brilliant, and despite his fierceness, he's actually very caring and I wanted to play about with that a little.**

**Disclaimer- Nothing is mine.**

Another Statistical Tragedy

It's probably one of the things you least expect on a calm and starry night, and it's certainly not something you would think about. Despite the twinkling of long distant stars and planets, knowing that there was a whole expanse of undiscovered cosmos, you wouldn't expect such dark and disgusting things to occur. And, it's just a shame that the beautiful evening- and once half decent life had to be ruined. It was just sad. It's sad that people feel the need to destroy innocent and beautiful and perfect things. But, unfortunately, that was the one of the many downfalls of the human race.

To Callie, it was merely just another- slightly chilly- night. It was late. But then again, it's not like her parent's cared that she stayed out late. Putting it simply, they were drunkards, and their only daughter was an accident- as they often reminded her. Although they didn't let her starve, it was obvious they didn't want her there- especially when they had too much to drink and decided that it would be a laugh to see who could hit Callie the hardest without breaking her bones. Fun. Callie laughed bitterly as she roamed the streets of her hometown. More often than not- now that she was almost sixteen- she felt more confident to roam the streets at night, on her own, away from her parent's. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than being at home.

The teenager turned into an alley- away from the brightness of the yellow streetlights that flooded the darkness. Her hometown was quiet, not many people lingered around at night, which made it peaceful to walk around.

She hadn't been expecting the hand to appear out of the darkness that slammed her into the brick wall.

She didn't even hear the footsteps rapidly approaching before they were only a few feet away from her. Callie didn't even have time to run before she was violently thrown to the floor by a middle aged man. She screamed, but in a small, quiet town, there was no-one around to hear her. As the man roughly ripped off her t-shirt, the teenager attempted to fight back. She placed a well aimed kick to his groin, but before it hit him, he had her pinned down completely on the cold floor. The man was in his forties, he was strong, fairly thick-set, and he was tall. In other words, she didn't have a hope in hell of trying to escape. She continued to thrash and writhe under his grasp as he yanked and ripped off all of her clothing, until she laid naked, shivering and shaking with no dignity left. The man just laughed cruelly, planting a rough, sloppy kiss to her collarbone. She screamed and whimpered, begging for him to stop- but this just seemed to spur him on more.

"Hush now gorgeous," he said, his hot breath making her skin crawl. Callie screamed as she heard him unzip his jeans, "I said shut up!" He suddenly growled, shoving her head harshly back onto the concrete ground. Momentarily stunned, Callie's head span, she lost track of what was happening until a white hot burst of pain seared through her lower half. The fifteen year old cried out as she was roughly invaded. Everything burned, everything hurt as he thrust into her over and over again. She kept screaming and yelling and crying out; but still, nobody came. She felt bruises forming on her arms from where she was being held down, and she felt absolutely powerless and she couldn't even thrash and struggle against him as he continued to take away her innocence. Callie closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face, willing the whole ordeal to be over. If this is what it's always like, then I never want this to happen ever again, even if it's with someone I love and trust, Callie thought to herself in despair.

With a sickening grunt, the man finished inside her. "Good girl," he snarled in her ear and he pulled his jeans back on, leaving the teenager on the floor, too sore to more. "You're a good fuck you are." He laughed cold-heartedly before giving her a good kick to her side. Callie whimpered, already used to such violence, luckily nothing had been broken though. With a sinister smirk, the man turned around and left- his departure sudden and unexpected. But she was thankful that he didn't harm her further. In a way she could be considered lucky. There were much worse rape cases than her, but it wasn't the physical damaged that matter as much as the mental and emotional.

Callie felt the tears continue to fall. The pain all over her body made her whimper. Her head swam, and she felt an overwhelming dizziness cloud her mind as she lost consciousness.

She was sure it had only been about ten or fifteen minutes since she passed out when she woke. Everything ached and burned and there was a stickiness that made her gag. Callie tried to get up but her limbs felt too sore so she ended up collapsing back onto the floor with a moan. Her clothes had been ripped off of her body in shreds, leaving her exposed to the cold and bitter night that had started to make her shiver.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed near the alleyway where the teenager lay. She felt panic rush through her, terrified that it was her rapist again. The footsteps began to approach her. In a lone ray of moonlight, she saw a man, late forties or very early fifties maybe with hair that was multiple shades of grey. Callie backed off, pushing herself along the ground pitifully to try and get away from this stranger.

"Hey, it's okay," said a Scottish voice. The man seemed to hold his hands up as he slowly came towards her. Callie whimpered as she lost her remaining energy, feeling too tired and sore and in pain to move. "It's okay." The man murmured again, reassuringly. He tentatively knelt down next to her battered body. He glanced over her body before looking at her face, purposefully not looking to allow the young girl her modesty- or what remained of it anyway.

"My name is the Doctor," he introduced himself. He had a stern- but kind- face. He gave her a small smile. "What's yours?"

"Callie," she whispered, trembling, still unsure of this man.

"What happened Callie?" He asked in his Scottish accent. At this, she felt the tears roll down her cheeks again.

"I... I was..." She stammered, self consciously trying to cover her naked body. "Raped." She saw the Doctor close his eyes at this word, before opening them again and looking at her with a slightly sad and sympathetic, concerned expression.

"Okay," He murmured, his voice quiet, "I'm going to take you back to my TARDIS- you look like you're in a lot of pain. I can look after your injuries there."

"No!" She said, scared, "I don't know you. You probably want to hurt me."

"Hey, hey, it's okay," He held his hand out as though to touch her comfortingly- but thought better of it. "I want to help you. Let me take you back to my TARDIS- which is my home. Trust me." The Doctor looked at her with kind eyes and with a little reluctance, Callie nodded. The man paused for a second, before removing his long coat; he covered the teenager's body with it.

"Thank you," Callie said gratefully. With a gentle touch, the Doctor lifted her young body up into his arms. The fifteen year old whimpered slightly from the pain, the Scottish sounding man glanced down at her with apparent concern, but said nothing. Feeling great discomfort in her lower regions, Callie shifted uncomfortably in the Doctor's arms, trying to stop from crying out.

"My TARDIS," the Doctor muttered, "Stands for time and relative dimension in space. I'm a time traveller. In this, I can travel wherever I want, whenever I want." He seemed to be talking just for the sake of it, but Callie was enthralled. He walked to the end of the alleyway to where a mysterious blue box was parked. Snapping his fingers underneath her, the doors to the police box- or what must have been the TARDIS, swung open as The Doctor stepped inside.

"I'll take you to the medical bay," he said- more to himself than to Callie. As he led her through the corridors, Callie had her eyes shut against the pain. But after a few moments, she felt herself being lowered onto a bed. Opening her eyes, she gazed up at the Doctor, who was looking down at her with an unreadable expression.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked after a pause, his accent made him sound fierce at times, but she could tell how kind he was.

"Everywhere…" Callie whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Here," He reached into a cupboard before handing her a tablet. "Swallow this." Uncertainly, she dry swallowed the tablet, immediately feeling the pain fading into a dull numbness.

"Thank you."

"How about you let me take a look at your injuries then?" The Doctor suggested.

"Okay…" Callie was worried. The man before her cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind, you may have to lower or remove my coat…"

"Oh."

"I won't hurt you." He said, seeming to sense her fright. Under his intense gaze, the teenager felt surprisingly calm. With a slight nod of consent, Callie gave him a small smile. The Doctor came beside her slowly and carefully. He took hold of his coat that was covering her modesty- pausing for another confirmation. After a beat, Callie nodded, taking a deep breath. Gently, the Doctor lowered his coat so that her upper half was exposed- leaving her legs and lower regions covered. From around the bed- in drawers and cupboards- the Doctor took out various creams and gels. Dragging a chair over to sit beside where she lay on the bed, the alien took a seat. Opening up a tub of white cream, he put some on his fingers before tentatively applying it to the poor girl's battered body. He rubbed the creams and gels on bruises and cuts, and with wonder, Callie watched as they healed and faded right before her very eyes.

"You're an alien." She commented. As he lifted up his coat- still keeping her modesty covered- to apply cream onto her legs.

"Problem?" He glanced up at her, his intimidating eyebrows furrowed.

"Nope." She said, surprisingly okay with this fact. The Doctor gave her a smile. "But," She continued, "Why do you have a Scottish accent?"

"I have no idea," he shrugged, his icy eyes twinkling slightly. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen. Almost sixteen." Callie murmured.

"Young." He said, quite sadly, "You shouldn't have had to go through that at your age- or any age for that matter."

"It's done now," Callie's voice was hoarse. "I don't think it'll happen again."

"I should hope not," The Doctor stopped applying cream to look at her.

"No, I meant, at all, regardless." She flushed, embarrassed.

"You shouldn't let rape ruin all the other potentially good experiences." The Doctor said kindly.

"I know, but…" She sighed, "How can I let another man near me again after that?"

"You'll learn to trust and love," He said wisely, "And one day, when you're ready, you can try again. Not all experiences will be awful."

"Thank you." She said, finding his advice sincere and reassuring. After a moment's thought she asked: "Why are you called the Doctor? Are you actually a doctor?"

"It's the name I chose for myself many years ago," He said, fixing her with an intense gaze- in his eyes a thousand stories seem to be held. "Never cruel or cowardly, never give up, never give in." The Doctor sighed, "It's something I do my best to stand by. I wish not to hurt others- I make my mistakes sure! But my name is a sort of promise to myself."

"And what's your birth name?" Callie asked. The Doctor just smirked at her mysteriously. But then he frowned:

"Why say my 'birth name' surely most people would call my birth name my 'real name'."

"Well," Callie ran a hand through her hair as the Doctor applied some more gel, "From all that you're doing for me right now- and all you seem to try to be and do, I think it doesn't matter that you go by a name you chose- you are being a doctor to me, and I'm guessing there are more stories behind that name. You do the name of the Doctor justice- it is your real name."

"You're an interesting one Callie," He gave her a smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"I try my best," She quipped.

"Well that's your cuts and bruises healed." He muttered. "And I don't think any of your bones are broken. Is there anything else that hurts?" The numbing feeling the painkiller he had given her had started to wear off and she felt the pain return to her private area.

"Um… yeah…" She blushed. He looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate. "Oh god… well my…" Awkwardly, Callie gestured, and the Doctor's eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh, right uh…" He stood up quickly to look in one of the cupboards on the other side of the room. Within a few seconds he found a white pot that he took out with slender hands. "Here, apply this to… where it hurts."

"Can I take a shower?" Callie asked uncertainly, "It's just that… I feel kind of dirty."

"Sure." The Doctor said, his voice very soft. "Here," he retrieved a white dressing gown from a wardrobe, "Put this on for now." Callie took it gratefully, and as the Doctor turned his back to give her some privacy, she put it on under the covers, fastening it with the sash.

"Done," She mumbled. "Thank you for letting me use your coat." The teenager handed him the item of clothing.

"It's the least you deserve," he told her, "You deserved so much more than what that idiot did." His Scottish accent gave him a harsh and extremely bitter tone to his voice. Seeing how his raised voice made her flinch, the Doctor attempted to soften his expression. He held out his hand to her- which she tentatively took in her own as he helped her up. Hand in hand they walked out of the medical bay and along a corridor.

"I'm not sure if I'm the hand holding type," The Doctor muttered, more to himself.

"You don't have to hold my hand," Callie said.

"I'll survive," He grumbled, causing a giggle to escape from the teenager's lips. "You're surprisingly calm all things considering." He commented.

"I know." Callie sighed, "I don't really know why. I guess, I'm just used to the abuse my so called 'parent's' give me. They drink, a lot. And when they drink they get violent." There was a pause, "I've never been sexually abused before but I've had more than my fair share of beatings." Callie looked at him, "I was just heading home when I got attacked. I live at number 13- rather unlucky- on the street opposite the alleyway. It's a shame I didn't get home in time."

"It's very admirable in a person, to still be able to smile and laugh despite all they have had to endure." The Doctor said, causing Callie to smile. But her smile faltered.

"And then I go and get raped of all things." She felt a tear prickle at her eye, "I'm just another statistical tragedy now. Another percentage in a long collection of horrible stories."

"It's not your fault this happened to you." The Doctor said, his voice fierce, "Besides, everyone has at least one struggle to get through in their lifetime- I've had my fair share as well. We're all statistics in the end." He paused, thinking, "At least you humans are."

"What are you then?" Callie was curious.

"A Time Lord." He said with a smirk.

"Show off," she muttered.

They came to a door that swung open as the Doctor clicked his slender fingers. Callie gasped. The bathroom was massive! In one corner sat what appeared to be a Jacuzzi, along one side was a cupboard and a wardrobe, one the other side was a giant circular bath and a shower on the far wall. The décor was a deep blue and cream colour and it was bigger than any bathroom she had ever seen before.

"You have a large bathroom," She commented in awe. "It's amazing to think this all fits inside a police box."

"Bigger on the inside," The Doctor smirked. "Well, I'm sure you can work out how to use these things. You can have a bath or a shower… whatever you want. Take as long as you need. You can use this towel, just hang it back up afterwards, and feel free to use whatever shower or bath stuff you want," he gestured to a rich blue, soft looking towel. "Here," he placed the pot of cream down on the side, "Just apply this to… where it hurts- not for internal use though okay?"

"Okay," she felt a little awkward.

"Any problems, just give me a shout." The Doctor said. "Oh and before I forget, I'm sure you can find something to wear in that wardrobe over there." He gave her a smile.

"Thank you," Callie said gratefully. The Doctor nodded in understanding before walking out, leaving Callie on her own.

The fifteen year old ran a hand through her hair, feeling a slight bump from where she had been pushed roughly. All of her injuries had been healed, but she felt so… unclean. Taking off the dressing gown, she looked around her. Deciding on a shower, she easily switched it on and turned the water temperature to very hot. It took only a moment for the pins of water to become boiling, causing her skin to turn a violent shade of dark pink- not that Callie cared. The shower- like the rest of the bathroom- was big, and there was a nice selection of body washes to choose from. Settling on a coconut one, she applied some to a new looking bath scrunching and started to scrub forcefully at her body.

Everything felt dirty, everything felt of him- the one who raped her. She could feel his rough hands grip her thighs and sides, she could feel his warm breath against her skin, and she could feel a pain everywhere he had touched. And she had to claw it off. Harder and harder she rubbed and scrubbed the shower gel into her abused body, getting rid of the memory of the stickiness and of the pain and obliterating any remainder of him. Her skin was becoming sore, and in a few areas she had even broke the skin and tiny beads of scarlet blood bubbled at the surface. The hot water stung, but it got rid of the memories she wished to kill. She took the time to wash her hair before hopping out of the shower- feeling guilty that she'd spent almost half an hour in there, not wanting to take advantage any more than she already had. Callie towel dried herself swiftly and took hold of the pot of cream. She applied it quickly and immediately felt the burn and pain numb into nothing. She sighed in relief. With the towel wrapped around her, she noticed a hairdryer on one side of the walls. Carefully, she turned it on and proceeded to dry her hair. It took about two minutes.

"Weird alien technology," she mumbled as she turned the hairdryer off- it usually took her about fifteen minutes to dry her hair. Gripping the towel around her, Callie walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. Racks of clothes greeted her, on one side of the large wardrobe was male clothing and on the other side was some female clothing. Callie settled on black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a blue checked shirt on top and some converse style shoes. After hanging the towel up, she exited the bathroom to try to find the Doctor.

Along a few corridors she walked with a slow step until she reached another massive room. In the middle was what appeared to be a console to control something- maybe it was to control his TARDIS considering he was a time traveller.

"How are you feeling?" The familiar Scottish voice made her jump. Callie looked over to where the Doctor was descending some steps that led to a large chair near a chalkboard.

"Much better thanks," Callie responded as the Doctor approached her. He was wearing a white shirt with a dark waistcoat with a long black coat on top that was lined on the inside with a bright red colour, his trousers were also black and he wore black doc martin style boots.

"You weren't very long, I would have expected you to take longer showering," he commented.

"I didn't want to take advantage." Callie murmured, unsure how to respond under his intense gaze.

"You aren't taking advantage," The Doctor frowned.

"Well anyway, thank you so much for all you've done for me," the teenager said sincerely, feeling extremely lucky and grateful for the mysterious Doctor. "I don't want to overstay my welcome so I'll probably be on my way."

"No, wait!" The Doctor stepped forward, closing the distance between them. Callie stepped back, feeling a little too crowded. "Sorry," he apologised albeit a little reluctantly. "Don't go." Callie looked up at the older man with confusion in her eyes. The Doctor turned to face the console, leaning against it, he audibly sighed. "I don't think you should go back home Callie." His voice was calm but it was dripping with hatred.

"Why?" Callie was concerned.

"I may have gone round to your house and told your so called parent's what I think of them." Callie suddenly realised the hatred in his voice was for her family. "You did tell me where you lived, so I knew I had the right house."

"Oh God, they are going to kill me…" she ran a hand over her face.

"No." He said in his harsh but kind accent, "They will never hurt you again."

"Did you kill them?" Callie frowned, hoping that they were still alive despite everything.

"Oh they're alive," The Doctor grumbled as though he resented this fact, "But I managed to scare them… to a rather great extent." He turned to look at Callie again; his eyes seemed to be calmer, kinder, softer. "Look Callie," his voice was gentle, "You deserve better than them, in fact, no-one deserves to be beaten black and blue and then raped of all things!" His voice had risen but he took a deep breath to calm himself, "I can't save enough people in this world Callie, in this universe in fact. But when I have a chance to try and make one life better I'll take it. I want to help you. You deserve better than what you've been given."

"What are you saying?" Callie's voice was a whisper.

"I'm saying," The Doctor moved forwards towards her again, "That I want you to come with me. Travel amongst the stars, visit far flung planets and take trips through the past and future." He hesitated, unsure of himself, "Clara- my other companion has a lot of her time used up with her… boyfriend." He sounded a little lonely, "I don't travel with her that much and I would like to spend time with you and travel with you, showing you things others would only dream of seeing." He took a breath, becoming more self-assured again, "Besides, I like company and I'm sure you have better things to do with your life than school."

"Rebel." Callie smiled.

"I like a rebel," The Doctor quipped. But the uncertain interior started to show again, "I mean, I know I'm not a dashing, young man and…" But he was cut off.

"Doctor," Callie laughed, "I would love to travel with you!"

"You do?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course!" Callie smiled properly as she ran forward to throw her arms around him in a hug. She felt his arms flailing slightly before settling tentatively on her back.

"I'm not exactly the hugging type," he muttered.

"You are now," Callie giggled. She gripped him suddenly tighter, feeling a few tears of happiness roll down her cheeks and she sniffed.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter?" The Doctor was concerned- worry evident in his voice.

"I'm just happy, I've had a lifetime of rubbish but now I have what I didn't have before… hope." She buried her face in the crook of his neck and he just held her. Callie took a breath before saying: "I wish you had been my dad."

"Really?" The Doctor was surprised.

"Yeah." Callie mumbled, "I prefer you as a friend though, a really good friend." She pulled away and wiped the tears from her face.

"Well Callie," The Scottish sounding Time Lord said with a smirk, "All of time and space at our fingertips, everything that's ever been or ever was…" Callie looked at him with excitement in her young eyes. The Doctor continued:

"Where would you like to start?"


End file.
